Publius Crassus
' Publius Crassus' is the son of Marcus, and Tertulla Crassus making him a member of and the long time heir of House Crassus. Following his victory over the slave revolt of Capua Publius Crassus would be placed in command of a cohort of the Legio XIV Roma of which was commanded to defend one of the hills of the city of Rome and this was of great honor, and he took this promotion with grace promicing his brother he would make his family proud. Publius would eventually be promoted further by Lucius Vorenus of whom placed Publius in charge of three Cohorts including one oversized cohort of which was the main defence for the Emperor's Palace outside of the Praetorians. History Early History Promotion Following his victory over the slave revolt of Capua Publius Crassus would be placed in command of a cohort of the Legio XIV Roma of which was commanded to defend one of the hills of the city of Rome and this was of great honor, and he took this promotion with grace promicing his brother he would make his family proud. First Gifts Mira would be sold at the slave markets of Capua by the greedy slave masters there, and following several bids she was purchased by Publius Crassus of whom wanted a gift for his brother Tiberius. Mira was held at the slave pits in Capua for some time before days before Tiberius birthday Publius returned and brought her to his home to prepare her as a gift for his brother before he left for Rome. It was at the end of his birthday when he was given his first slave as a gift from his brother in the form of Mira, and unsure of quite what to do with her he took the advise of his mother who whispered to take her away and show her where she would be staying. Getting to know her she was obviously beyond scared and didnt say anything so he took to the lead on his mothers advise and told her about himself. It was several nights following this that his brother Hilarus arrived at the estates and during the night came to Tiberius and using several of his thugs would force Tiberius to sleep with her, and despite hating himself for being weak he was as gentle as he could be with her. Following this Hilarus left the following day without a word, and Tiberius awoke to the horror of what he had done, but Mira found him crying in his room and gave him a kiss before whispering to him the first words of their time together saying she understood. Forced to be a Monster Over time as her master of sorts he fell in love with her taking her basically everwhere he went leading to his father nearly taking her away but he convinsed his father to let her stay after he brutalized her in front of him. Sacking of Rome The sacking of Rome would be an event planned years previous to the actual sacking as the Skaven under the leadership of Kritot of Fester Spike of whom held control of Fester Spike which was the name for the Skaven nest beneath Rome. Kritot wanted to grow himself in influence hoping to return to the Undercity a victorious conquerer of the great human city of Rome, so to do this he would join forces with Sutage the Corrupted a powerful Warlord of Clan Mordkin and together the two would plan to burn Rome carrying off all the treasures of the city to bring before the Undercity. While there planning was in place there was an increasing level of failure on the part of the Romans as the Emperor Nero withdrew into the Palantine Palace where he put on elaborate plays while the Roman Empire fell apart. As the situation deterioated to the point that the Roman Legions stationed in Rome moved out of the city holding positions in forts around the city the Skaven would move forward to attack the city now only occupied by Legio II Roma of whom was a full strength legion but spread over the entire city with their main forces at Capitoline Hill. Lucius Vorenus is standing in the Senate where he listens to the Senators continue to fail at doing anything, and as he ponders the words of advice of his friend Titus in that he should destroy the Senate and take control himself in the name of the Emperor he is interupted by a messenger of whom says that a great fire has started in town. Leaving the Senate he travels into the street and as he and his men move towards where they see smoke they are attacked by Skaven of whom overwhelm and kill most of his men and stab him in his gut dealing him a terrible wound. Moving forward he links up with surrounded Legionares and fights off a large Skaven force and then fights with these men and more he gathers along the way to the Legionare Baracks where his wife is. Reaching the Barracks he finds the entire place has been put to the sword and his family either dead or not present. He and his men fight there way back towards the Roman Palace where they find the Emperor and his family dead and their bodies mutilated. The last thing he sees is the burning of the Senate before he finally sucumbs to his wounds. Death of Nero Family Members Relationships Category:Roman Category:People Category:Human Category:Italian Category:House Crassus Category:Roman Knight Category:Knight Category:Dead Category:People of the Roman Empire